


Curl Up With Tinsnip: a reading of cosmictuesdays's "Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation"

by tinsnip



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: A live reading of Hannah's "Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation".





	Curl Up With Tinsnip: a reading of cosmictuesdays's "Stubborn Mouths: Humans in Translation"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stubborn Mouths: Humans In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150601) by [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah). 



The reading of this work can be found on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kc8uQryuTY).


End file.
